Adon Saramus
Lord Adon Saramus is the first and current Krytan Ambassador to Maguuma, and a former Minister. Titles and Roles * Head of House Saramus * Former Krytan Ambassador to Maguuma * CEO of Chimera Entertainment Company * Former Minister of the Eastern Commons Territory & Investments Note: KM does not officially endorse any territorial claims * Krytan Embassy in Maguuma - Current residence and place of business. Formerly located in the cliffs of Dry Top, now under construction on the outskirts of Tarir. * Saramus Manor - Seat of House Saramus in Rurikton * The Reach - High-class restaurant in Lion's Arch * Asher Exotics - Jewelery and artifact shop in the Eastern Commons. Features a luxurious loft on the second floor, which was Adon's official home in his time as Minister * Firenze Farmland * Chimera Entertainment Company - Event planning, staffing, and catering Appearance Largely unknown. Lord Saramus is known for his golden masks and ostentatious clothing. He is almost always covered head to toe. Those who have seen even his hands bare are few. Those who have seen beyond the mask are rare indeed, or so it seems. Personality Lord Saramus is the epitome of nobility, in both strengths and flaws. He treats others with a courtesy lined in arrogance, and he possesses a silver tongue and a certain magnetism that surrounds him in servants and allies. He is cautious to the point of mild paranoia, and surrounds himself with security staff when he ventures beyond the small range which he considers safe. Despite this caution, he possesses a great admiration for the diversity of the world and often acts on a wanderlust that draws him far beyond the walls of the city. Adon constantly seeks out new connections and works to develop the people that give him their loyalty. Lord Saramus is also an eccentric. He is known to dress in red and occasionally other blindingly bright colors, and most of his possessions are coated in gold or made entirely of the precious metal. When he laughs, it burbles out of him in a monotone, seemingly random syllables of mirth stringing together to express his amusement. He is also well known for his golden masks, which he is never seen without. In conversation, Lord Saramus is a diplomat above all, but below the silken words lies a debater, a scholar, and a philosopher. He eagerly discusses matters entirely irrelevant to daily life, and will become fast friends with those who can hold such a conversation. Lord Adon Saramus is a masked enigma. A strange noble to some, a leader to others, and a dangerous schemer to those who have glimpsed beneath the surface. OOC Notes * Limits: Permadeath is probably not going to happen. Other than that, anything goes. I have done terrible, terrible things. * I am a stickler for maintaining boundaries between IC/OOC knowledge. If my character should know something, I will want to know exactly how it came to their knowledge. I am also personally opposed to a player's characters interacting with one another. Adon, Suurg, and my other characters will never be more than vaguely aware of each other, if I can help it. * Everything on this profile is written as Adon would answer. It may or may not be true. You decide! * Adon is OOCly a Sylvari. ICly, it is a more complicated issue that is best explored through RP, but he appears human. Certain visible aspects, such as the leaves along the side of the neck or the leafiness of his hair, do not match his IC appearance. * NOTE: This character is no longer active in Krytan Ministry. Extras * Theme Music: 123456???? * Press footage of Lord and Lady Saramus Category:PC Profiles